


Whiskers. Startling Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Whiskers the cat [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are taking a shower when Whiskers startles Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers. Startling Felicity

[Source](http://kingsriverlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Floppy-investigates-the-shower-e1405034213936.jpg)

 

“We should shower together more often, Oliver.”

“It’s ecologically advised.”

“Water is a precious resource.”

“Yes. And we should make every effort to save it.”

“…”

“…”

“Ahaaa.”

“What the…? Whiskers. Get out of there.”

“He scared me.”

“Hey, it was just Whiskers, Felicity. Calm down.”

“I can’t stop shivering. Maybe we should leave.”

“Maybe I should kill the damn cat.”

“Oliver…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m still too mad at him to argue in his favor.”

“I would never do it, Felicity. I’m sure you know that.”

“I know. But still… How did he get up there anyways?”

“Beat’s me. But I bet he came down faster than Barry can speed.”

“You’re right. Look at all this mess. Our things are all over the place.”

“I didn’t even hear all this stuff falling, you…”

“I what?”

“Felicity I stopped talking for a reason.”

“I know. But I want you to finish the sentence.”

“I rather not.”

“You were going to say I screamed like a girl, weren't you?”

“Well, you are a girl, so it’s fitting.”

“Yes and you’re the male vigilante that was going to be jumped by a cat if it weren’t for me.”

“I was otherwise engaged. Can’t help noting you weren’t.”

“… I noticed a dark shade on my peripheral vision that’s all.”

“And you thought it was what? A burglar?”

“I didn’t think anything. My mind was so lost in… other things, that the process of thinking was impossible. That’s exactly why I was startled.”

“Okay, then. So where’s Whiskers?”

“No idea. I’ll go hunt him down.”

“You hunt him I’ll cook him.”

“Don’t even joke about that, Oliver.”


End file.
